the dog, the wolf and the cub
by Update Bug
Summary: basically, Sirius got out of Azkaban a couple of years earlier, went to check on James' kid and foud him unconscoius and abused. he panics and now Sirius is looking after a nine year old Harry Potter. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

The dog, the wolf and the cub

**by the way people this is a _fan_fiction, I do not own Harry Potter however much I wish I did. you'd know if I did there would be much Remus/Sirius in the story.**

**I will be continuing this until it is finnishe, I get bored or my mum figures out what I'm actually doing on her laptop. **

Chapter one

Dementors don't have eyes.

They could not see the big black dog, skinny to the point of being skeletal, slip through the bars of its cell. They did not see it creep out of the building and off the rock. Nor did they see what (to anyone with eyes ) appeared to be a black shadow sliding into the water and slowly swimming towards the mainland. Had they eyes they would have seen all that, but they didn't and couldn't and as such no-one witnessed the escape of Sirius Black.

The swing set creaked, it was the middle of summer and the sun shone mercilessly down upon the dust clouds that flew upwards as the boy dug his heels into the ground. Stopping the swings movement and scuffing his already tatty second hand trainers. Everything about the boy was second hand. Or broken. His trainers were at least two sizes to big for him, the toes stuffed with a spare pair of socks to stop them from sliding off his feet. His jeans were frayed and threadbare, rolled up and held on by only his belt. His t-shirt swamped his thin form. Green eyes peered out at the world trough a pair of round glasses, held together by selotape. His hair was a birds nest in black, looking like it had never seen a comb before.

His lip was split and still bleeding

The skin around one of his eyes was bruised and sore

On his forehead was a scare, half hidden by his hair and shaped like a lightning bolt.

His name was Harry Potter.

The black dog trotted along the streets, still thin, but not painfully so, it was truly amazing how many people would cave under puppy dog eyes, and Sirius had learnt from the best.

By now the ministry would know about his escape, they wouldn't find him. They didn't even know he was an animagus. He could disappear for a while, he had a place to lay low until he could track down that low down filthy little RAT and kill him. There was just one thing that he had to do first. One person that he had to see.

"You stupid little FREAK" Harry flinched at his uncles words, pressing further into the corner he was cowering in. "Don't know why we BOTHERED taking you in. No food for a WEEK! Now," Vernon had been yelling for the past twenty minutes and it was with relief that Harry realised that he was calming down. "your Aunt, Dudley and I are all going out for dinner at a business partner of mines house and, as miss Figg is ill" Vernon broke of to glare at Harry as if her illness was some how his fault. " you can't stay with her. Now I don't trust you in my house alone as you'd probably blow it up or something and of course there is no possibility of you coming with us so, until we get back you'll be staying in the shed."

With that he grabbed hold of Harry's shoulder and frogmarched him out of the house and into the garden shoving him into the small wooden shed that took up one corner of the religiously neat garden.

He locked the door.

Inside the shed the heat was stifling, so bad it was almost a physical force. Harry huddled up in one corner miserably. The worst thing was that it hadn't been his fault, it really hadn't. Dudley's gang had been chasing him again and ten to one odds weren't really something that Harry had felt the need to explore for a second time that day. (they had caused the damage to Harry's face. The other bruises had come from his uncle) he had just been trying to get away. Suddenly there had been an ear-splitting crack and he had been sitting on the roof. The head teacher was not impressed. And said so. To his uncle.

It never did any good telling people that he didn't mean to do it, that it just happened, you see Harry was the type of person things just happened to.

Sirius Black knew nothing of this as he padded down Magnolia crescent, towards privet drive. He was four minutes to late. It was just as he reached the house that the silver car pulled out of the driveway at speeds no dog could match. Sirius whined miserably before flopping down in the corner of the drive. He had waited eight years. He could wait a little longer.

Harry was shivering. He had lost count of the hours that he had been in the shed but gradually the heat had subsided, leaving behind a deep bone chilling cold.

Sirius leapt to his feet as the car returned, tongue hanging out of his mouth in a doggish grin of anticipation. The grin turned to a frown. Well as much as a dog could frown. Harry wasn't with them. Three people had emerged from the car. The first a tall bony woman with a sour expression. The second a large man with ruddy features and squinty little beady eyes. The third was a boy, vaguely reminiscent of a pig that had learnt to walk, talk and wear clothes. Harry wasn't with them but his smell was all over the house. The boy resembled the man to greatly for there to be and conceivable way that that fat lump of lard was James son. They didn't notice Sirius. Camouflaged as he was in the shadows. They simply went into the house.

Sirius decided to put his animal senses to good use and started to follow Harry's scent. It was all around the house, a mixture of James and Lilly and something added. Sirius followed it, realising as he did so that the scent led to the back of the house where it was strongest. In fact there was a fairly recent trail (three hours old) that led from the back door to the pokey little shed.

It was from within the shed that the scent was stronger. It was also from within the shed that the scent of fear that Sirius had failed to notice earlier, intent as he was on his tracking, came from. Sirius growled and changed back into his human form about to fling open the door when he paused. From within came the sounds of laboured breathing. Eyes widening in alarm Sirius flung the door open and froze, shoked at what he saw. He looked in, upon his godson. The boy he hadn't seen in eight years and growled. Despite his human form. Within the growl hung anger and the kind of soul deep rage that had sent Sirius, all those years ago, running after the man who had betrayed one of his closest friends. Within that growl was the rage that had nearly been the death of Peter Pettigrew.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Remus'll know

**I'll say it again. F.A.. i own nothing, to my great regret. thank you to the one person who has reveiwed since I put this up yesterday. I blew of schoolwork to get this up just for you. thank you for your reveiw, you get a hypothetical cookie. cookies to all who care enough to reveiw. thanks for your support and/or constructive criticism. if it's not constructive I don't care. **

The boy that lay on the floor of the shed was identical to James but that of course wasn't the reason for Sirius' angry state. At some point spent in the heat of the shed Harry had removed his shirt in a futile effort to cool down and Sirius could see what a bad state Harry was in. It was clear that he had lived with malnourishment. He was smaller then a boy of nine should be, which made him look younger and he was skinny, almost as bad as Sirius had been when he had starved himself to slip out of the bars of his cell. Sirius could quite easily see all of the ribs that jutted out painfully from beneath his skin. Bruises littered all of the skin that Sirius could see, as did cuts and even a couple of burns, they stood out in stark contrast to his pale skin.

While his skin was pale his face was not, flushed with fever as it was. He stirred restlessly as Sirius watched, almost as if he could feel the scrutiny he was under.

Numb with rage, jaw clenched with anger, Sirius was fully prepared to storm into the house and give those muggles what was coming to them. He would have done so to, if it had not been for one thing. Just as he was turning Harry groaned with pain.

"Oh, shi…" Sirius muttered, his voice hoarse and cracked from years of misuse. He trailed of and dropped to his knees beside Harry's corpse like form he brushed his fingers across Harry's head and was alarmed to find it burning hot.

"Hey, Hey, kid, c'mon wake up. Your father would kill me if you died. C'mon you little mini-James." As he spoke Sirius was gently shaking Harry, in a futile attempt to wake him. Realising that this would never work Sirius sighed and sat back on his heels, looking helplessly at the prone form of what could have been his best friends clone.

"Oh screw it."

With those words he grabbed hold of Harry's arm and disappeared with a resounding crack that had Vernon racing out into the garden.

"BOY!"

However, by the time that Vernon reached the place where he had left his nephew it was to late.

Harry Potter and Sirius Black were gone.

Sirius really didn't know what to do. It had been two days since he had 'rescued' (*cough* kidnapped *cough*) Harry from four privet drive and Harry still hadn't woken up. If anything he had gotten worse since being at Grimaud place. Sirius had left him sleeping in his room and gone to pace in the hall. He really wasn't much good with children. All the times that he had spent with Harry as a child he'd been (according to Lilly) a corrupting influence. But really what did she expect, he was the son and godson of two of the marauders, they thrived on chaos, like James wouldn't have succeeded in corrupting him without his help, but James was dead, no that was not the point of that train of thought, the point was to find some way of helping Harry.

It wasn't like he could just walk into saint Mungos with the boy who lived slung over one shoulder. For one thing it wouldn't really help his I'm innocent argument now, would it? Sick kids weren't really something that he was equipped to deal with. It's not like there was anyone he could trust to… Remus.

Sirius spun round already yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Kretcher!" there was a small popping noise as the elf apparated into view. "I order you to look after Harry, if he's hurt then you'll be punished, don't cause trouble while I'm gone."

With that Sirius disapparated away, leaving behind an incredibly disgruntled house elf.

Remus was asleep. His flat was small and pokey (a muggle dwelling ) but it was on the ground floor, meaning that it had access to the basement. It had been a full moon the night before, Sirius had forgotten. There had been a time, once, when Sirius could never forget the time of the full moon. A time when he spent it outside with his friends, his pack. But that was long ago now, one of the pack was a traitor, the other was dead. The third ay before Sirius, aged since the last time that they had met. Even in sleep his eyes looked tired, worn down by the weight of the world and the curse he had born since childhood.

"Hey, Remie."

It had been a rough moon. Once again unable to afford Wolfsbane Remus had been forced to spend the night locked inside the basement, with only himself and a ton of silencing spells for company. He had fallen asleep on the kitchen table when he was woken by the words,

"Hey, Remie."

He recognised the voice instantly, and his wolf instincts had kicked in before he had even realised what was happening. He came to his senses just as the stunning spell left his wand. A spell that Sirius dodged. However, instead of retaliating Sirius placed his own (stolen) wand on the floor and held his hands up in the universal gesture of surrender. There was a slightly bored expression on his face.

Sirius Black was the only person who could manage to find having a wand pointed at his face boring.

"Why are you here?" Remus spat, clutching his own wand tighter and deliberately _not _thinking about how well Sirius looked after eight years in Azkaban. Sirius seemed to relax slightly, glad that he was being given a chance to explain, before sucking in a big breath and, just like he used to at school when a prank had gone horribly wrong (again), babbling at full speed.

"'sillandIdon'tknowwhattodoandyouneedtohelp"

Remus stood there in exasperation. Some things never changed. some things, however, did. At that thought Remus' face hardened. His amber eyes flashed with anger. one word of that he had picked up, help.

"Why should I, you betrayed James and Lilly. You killed Peter! And now you think that you can just come running back like nothing happened? Get out of my flat!"

"I didn't" Sirius cried "I would have never betrayed them. Peter was the one who was the secret keeper."

"Peter. That's convenient." Remus laughed wildly. "Especially as he's dead and can't contradict you. Especially as you killed him."

Remus had been stalking towards Sirius as he spoke and now had the tip of his wand pressed against his chest. Sirius no longer looked bored. He looked angry.

"He's alive. Cut of his own finger and sped of down into the sewers with the rest of his kind. But that doesn't matter any more."

"Oh doesn't it?"

"No." Sirius responded flatly. "Harry's ill."

Remus blinked in shock, "What?"

"Harry, James' son. I went to check on him the muggles he lived with had abused him, he was rake thin and covered with bruises when I found him. Now he won't wake up, so I came to you."

"So you just left him alone?" Remus exclaimed incredulously, "Oh never mind, of course you would. Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: apparations and explanations

**still a fanfiction. still own nothing. thank you for reveiwing. cyber cookies for all. helen, you do not get a cookie, you get an invisible t-shirt and a hug. (You know what I'm talking about) **

**also my mum now knows what i am doing on her laptop and is probably the only mum to get a fanfiction account just to tell her daughter not to blow of homework. seriously, look at my reveiws. she's there. still love her though. thank you Megpearl for being my first reveiw and for the comments you made. **

A further three days had passed before Harry woke up. A lot had happened in the time that he'd been asleep. The main thing was that Remus had been filled in on everything that had happened all those years ago. Now all the homicidal rage that had previously been directed towards Sirius was now aimed at Peter. Not a good thing to be on the receiving end of, it was almost possible to pity Peter. Well if he wasn't a horrible traitor.

Neither of them were in the room when Harry woke.

The first thing that he realised was that he was more comfortable then he had been in a while. More comfortable then he should be in fact. He groggily cracked one eye open and pushed himself up into a sitting position, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to wake up. Because, of course, he had to be sleeping. He'd never been this comfortable before, despite the hunger that still clawed at his stomach- he was used to that. Also the room that he was in most definitely wasn't his cupboard.

For one thing his aunt would kill him if he ever put up posters of girls wearing that little clothing. He peered around, disorientated, unable to see much through the blur that was his vision without his glasses. The Dursleys would have never put him somewhere so warm. Catching sight of his glasses on the table at the side of the bed he was in he grabbed them and shoved them on, bringing the whole room into focus. His clothes had been changed and he was now wearing a pair of light blue pyjamas. The only similarity between those and what he usually wore was the fact that they swamped him. As he looked around the room, an expression of shock on his face, the door opened with a creak, revealing a man standing there. He was tall and thin. His skin was pale, the kind that comes from spending to long inside. His eyes were the grey of storm clouds and his hair was black. When he saw Harry he grinned.

"You're awake! Hey Remie!" this last statement was yelled over his shoulder down the stairs. "He's woken up!"

This was followed by the sound of footsteps and the kind of creaks that only come from someone hurrying up a flight of stairs. Soon they were joined by a second man. This one was smaller then the first and his eyes were a warm amber. His hair was light brown and ragged as if it had been cut at home with just a spare pair of scissors and, he too, smiled at Harry.

"You gave us quite a scare."

Harry stared dumbly back for a few minutes. The last thing that he remembered was the heat and the cooling, numb blackness that had offered relief from the boiling temperatures with in the shed. Harry mulled that over for a few seconds before coming to a conclusion.

"um… am I dead?"

The brown haired mans eyebrows raised in surprise and confusion.

"Why would you be dead?"

Harry fidgeted uncomfortably, "I've never been this comfortable before."

"What!" it was the man with black hair from which the exclamation had come, truth be told Harry had half forgotten about him. The man started towards the door, rage on his face.

"I'm going to kill them." He growled. Harry flinched backwards, uncertain as to what he had done to annoy these new people so quickly.

"No." the second man spoke flatly and Harry was surprised to find the taller man looked guilty.

"Disfigure?"

The smaller man folded his arms.

"Maim?"

The man raised one eyebrow.

"But Remie." The taller man whined.

The man- Remie- did nothing but look at him.

"Fine." huffed the first man flopping down into one of the armchairs that were in the room and proceeded to sulk. Remie rolled his eyes and sat in one of the other chairs, one slightly closer to the bed then the bigger mans.

"Sorry" Harry apologised, unsure as to what he had done but sure that he needed to make amends quickly. His words seemed to have the opposite effect. The one called Remie frowned.

"You don't have anything to apologise for."

Remus summoned a bowl of soup. Which was some left from the lunch that Sirius and he had, had and gave it to Harry. Who at first was so busy gawking that he didn't eat it.

It was good.

The Dursleys had mainly given him leftovers and by the time he got them they weren't really tasty. Or terribly edible.

"Any way," Remus continued " You're probably wondering why you're here."

"Yeah."

"I'm Remus, this idiot…"

"Hey!"

"is Sirius, Sirius Black." Remus paused slightly, as if waiting for a reaction however when he didn't get one he continued. "We were friends of James and Lilly at school."

"Who are James and Lilly?"

"What?" the word came from both of them this time. Sirius had leapt to his feet again.

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault, it's the fault of those stupid muggles." Sirius was pacing now, in the corner of the room leaving Remus to explain.

"James and Lilly were your Mum and Dad."

"They were called James and Lilly?" Harry could scarcely believe his ears. He had spent his whole life knowing nothing about his parents and now here came two people who claimed, not only to know them but to have been friends with them.

"What do you know of your parents?"

" Nothing really. My aunt and uncle never seemed to like them."

"I see." Remus ran a hand through his hair, Sirius was still pacing angrily. "Well, you see, your mother and father weren't exactly what muggles would think of as normal, you see they were…"

" A witch and wizard" Sirius blurted out, " Your parents were a witch and a wizard."

Harry froze. The first thing that crossed his mind was that this was some kind of joke, but the Dursleys wouldn't waste that much effort on him. Plus there was the fact that Remus had pulled a bowl of soup out of nowhere, that had to be magic, but then if he admitted that, that was magic did that mean that his parents were and didn't that mean that he was. That was impossible, Harry thought, He was completely normal, well apart from.

"Er, does magic mean that you can do things like turn your teachers hair blue and disappear and reappear somewhere else?"

"Yes it's called apparating. " Remus paused for a moment scrutinising him. "Have you ever done that?"

"Er, once, I think. I ended up on the schools roof."

"Ha!" Sirius let out a bark of doglike laughter, jumping up in celebration. "Apparating at the age of nine! Prongs' son is the best!" the grin on his face was huge. Remus glared.

"Sit down."

"Sorry" Sirius muttered, sitting on the floor before he had realised what he was doing. "Hey" he cried indignantly leaping back up again. " This is my house. If anyone is going to be giving the orders it's going to be me!"

Remus said nothing

He simply gave him the LOOK. It was a LOOK that Sirius was very familiar with, having been on the receiving end of it many times before. It was a LOOK that said sit down and shut up, or there will be consequences.

Sirius knew the consequences.

Sirius sat down.

Sirius shut up.

With that out of the way Remus turned back to Harry.

"There are some things that you need to know


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: two years of happiness

Affection was a novelty that Harry was not used to and it did not wear of in the two years that Harry lived with Remus and Sirius. A lot happened within those two years.

Firstly about two months after Harry first moved in both Sirius and Remus went out, leaving him with Kretcher, much to the house elf's disgust and horror. At least if his grumbled complaints were anything to go by.

When they returned Sirius had split knuckles, a huge grin and a celebratory mood having (in his own words) given that fat git what was coming to him. Well almost his own words. He didn't say git, he was slightly more alliterate then that. Remus had a look of deep disapproval on his face that couldn't quite hide the slight smile of satisfaction on his lips.

Harry decided not to ask what had happened.

He wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know.

There was also the time that Harry walked in on Sirius and Remus kissing and discovered that they were in fact a couple and, apparently, had been since school. (Well, apart from a brief separation period of eight years in which one thought the other was a traitor, but every couple has their ups and downs).

That was an awkward conversation.

Not as awkward as the time Sirius decided to give Harry the sex talk.

Using diagrams.

And finger puppets.

Remus put a stop to that little barrel of laughs.

But still, Harry would never look at a finger puppet the same way again.

Never.

There were many incidents during those two years that Remus always seemed to have to put a stop to. The reason that Remus was the one putting a stop to them was because more often then not Sirius started them. Harry for some reason always seemed willing to go along with Sirius' harebrained skills but then again he was James' son.

It got worse after Harry got his Hogwarts letter. Remus literally couldn't leave Harry and Sirius alone for five seconds without coming back to find that Sirius was once again trying to give Harry ideas about how to prank the slytherins. It was frustrating for Remus. Who, in spite of himself, couldn't help admiring some of Sirius' ideas. They were very creative and Remus was a marauder after all. But he was the responsible one and he refused to let Sirius get Harry into trouble, no matter how persuasive the puppy dog eyes were. And they were very persuasive, there was a reason that the marauders quite often got of lightly for the pranks that they pulled. Sirius' eyes, James' ability to look innocent, Remus' prefect reputation and Peters ability to lie.

The two years had passed quickly for Harry, quicker then they used to when he was locked in his cupboard. He still didn't leave the house very often but that was because Sirius couldn't and while he could go out with just Remus he preferred not to. The biggest shock that Harry had faced when he moved in was his sudden fame. The magic also was high on the list of unsuspecting things but he had been raised being called a freak and had always known that he was not normal. The magic wasn't that strange to him. It was a relief to know that he was in fact normal, just a different kind of normal. The thing that he didn't understand was why everyone always acted like he was something really special. Also when he went out people would stare at him and it was distracting, and slightly intimidating knowing that people were watching his every move. Also there was the fact that when he went to Diagon alley they had just stepped into the Leaky cauldron when a bunch of people that he had never seen before surrounded him and started asking if he was really Harry Potter and could they shake his hand. It was overwhelming and in the end Remus had lost his temper slightly. Remus losing his temper was scary. He didn't shout but he had a way of speaking that meant no one dared to oppose him. Calm people were always more intimidating then those who lost it.

Before any of the three males had noticed the days had passed and it was the morning of Harry's first year at Hogwarts. Sirius, being the responsible adult that he his, naturally managed to make them late and when they got to the station, in all the chaos, Harry managed to turn the wrong way and get separated from Remus. As he had no idea where to go he was stuck following around after Sirius, in his dog form, of course, they still hadn't managed to find a way of proving Sirius innocent and it didn't help that now whenever something bad happened the ministry would find someway of pinning the blame on Sirius. Come on though, there's only so many time an infamous criminal can kill people without getting caught or seen.

Harry was pushing his trolley along the crowded station after the shaggy black dog that was his guardian. He was so intent on not losing sight of Sirius that he wasn't paying attention to the floor. More specifically the massive crack in the floor. The wheel of the trolley caught in it and sent both Harry, his trunk and the snowy white owl -that had been a birthday present from Remus- onto the floor.

"Ow!" came an annoyed yell. Harry looked up. Sitting next to him was a lanky red head, his face scrunched up in pain his hands clutching one of his feet. A second red head, so identical that they could only be twins stood next to him. Bent over , his hands on his knees the second one slowly sank to the floor laughing so hard that he couldn't stand any more.

"Shut _up_ Fred! Not funny " snapped the one in pain. When Harry had lost control oh the trolley his trunk had been knocked off, apparently it had landed on the red heads foot.

"Oh but it is." countered the other in between his gasps of laughter.

"Shut it."

Fred, ever the mature one, simply stuck out is tongue in response. (oh, sorry- did I say mature?)

As one they turned to look at Harry, who was still sitting sprawled on the floor. At their glance he scrambled to his feet, ignoring Sirius, who had bounded over and was practically standing on him in his effort to make sure that Harry was okay.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." said the red head who had been injured by Harry's flying trunk. He grinned and it was a smile rather reminiscent of Sirius' when he was planning on breaking one Remus' rules, like, for instance, the one about not coming with Harry to the station and drawing attention to himself.

"I'm Fred"

"George"

"Wait a minute." Said Fred looking at George, "Aren't you Gred?"

"And here I was thinking that you were Forge." replied the other one sadly shaking his head.

Harry stared at them, trying to figure out what they were talking about, however before he could a female voice yelled their names down the platform "Fred, George, hurry up!"

They winced, "Gotta go." they both grabbed hold of their trolleys and ran of down the platform.

Harry looked after them In curiosity, before turning and attempting to pull his trunk back onto his trolley by himself, it was at times like these that he missed Remus' supernatural werewolf strength.

When he had finally set Hedwigs cage upon his trunk that he set of after Sirius. He made his way along the platform until he caught sight of a large group of people all standing around in front of the pillar that he guessed to be the gateway. All of them had a very familiar shade of red hair. In fact now that he looked he could in fact see the twins among the group however they were not what caught his eye. In front of the group waving his arms slightly in agitation stood Remus Lupin. Both Harry and, somehow, Sirius gulped. They were going to be in so much trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

I know that I owe all of my readers an apology for taking so long to update, although in my defence it genuinely wasn't my fault. There was a problem with my account. Admittedly that problem was probably caused by me and my inability to actually touch a computer without the blue screen of DEATH showing up and laughing at my misery but whatever.

So this is an apology to everyone that reads my story but especially to:

TheMoonsLover, despite the fact that I could probably just say it to your face.

Bookworm2131

Lizzete

ThePen23

Morcelu

Bluerock 7

Shinigamis-Neko-Gaki

MedzR3

Jgw, aka MUM, I know it's you.

Helen aka- stalker

MegPearl

They all get a special mention because they reviewed. If you want to be mentioned then leave a review, it's quite simple really. Also I'm not really all that fond of how chapter four turned out so if you don't like it please let me know and say what you think could be improved.

Also as TheMoonsLover mentioned in her review it does bug me when reality gets in the way of fan fiction or book writing or other such things however sometimes it is unavoidable, so I apologise in advance if it takes me a while to put chapters up because after my account died I stopped writing my chapters so I might need to catch up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five, trains and trouble.

Remus was worried. First that idiot had come running after them as they set of for the station meaning that they had to take him with them, like that didn't make Remus even more worried (cough*paranoid*) about them being found out. Then, on top of that they had managed to get lost. While Remus kept telling himself that Sirius wouldn't let anything happen to Harry and his rational brain believed it, the side of his brain that thought of Harry as his son was screaming at him to go find them and flashing images of all the irresponsible things that the two of them had done in the last two years into his head. It also didn't help that with his wolf senses the sounds and smells that, for others, would have been a minor irritation, were practically overwhelming.

As a last resort Remus had retreated to the barrier that let people onto platform 9 and¾. It was there that he stood and waited anxiously for the arrival of Sirius and Harry. The minutes ticked by, seeming to drag by slowly, too slowly. Every few seconds Remus dragged his eyes back to the clock and was astounded by how little time had passed since he last checked. It was frustrating. He was anxiously scanning the platform again when a loud yell distracted him.

"Fred, George. Hurry up!"

He jumped in shock. The voice had come from right next to him and he had been so busy panicking internally that he hadn't even noticed them approaching.

They were four people, all with quite spectacular red hair and all obviously heading to Hogwarts. At least if the trunks and owl were any indication. Even as he watched two more boys ran over, both pushing loaded trolleys and both with the same unusual hair as the rest of the group.

Remus turned back to the clock and after noting once again how little time had passed since he last checked it he returned to scanning the crowds for any sign of a scruffy black haircut.

"Are you okay?"

Remus blinked in surprised and looked at the redheaded woman that had spoken to him.

"You look like you've lost something, so I was wondering if you were alright."

"Oh, right. No I've lost my…son." Remus hesitated over the word son but it was a small hesitation and the women didn't notice it. " he's got black hair and green eyes and his hair looks like he's never seen a hairbrush. He wears glasses and is quite small. I don't suppose you've seen him?" Remus hadn't noticed that he'd started to wave his hands about, something that he only did when he was nervous or worried.

The woman frowned slightly, shaking her head so that her curls bounced. "No I haven't seen him." she said with obvious regret.

"I have." a new voice butted in. it was one of the boys that had shown up later then the rest. Fred or George or something.

"Really?" Remus asked eagerly, "Where did you see him? Was it long ago?"

"It was only about five, six minutes ago." said one of the boys.

"Can you tell me were he was?"

"Not much point really." pointed out the other one,

"Yeah, after all…"

"He's right behind you."

Remus spun round, a look of relief on his face.

Harry was walking towards them, Sirius was hiding behind Harry, a sheepish expression on his doggy face.

Remus managed to hide his relief under a mask of disapproval, he crossed his arms and frowned down at Harry.

"What did I say about wondering of?"

Harry shifted guiltily, looking at the floor.

"Sorry" he muttered.

"Don't worry about it." Remus ruffled the hair of a very relieved Harry, while shooting Sirius a glare that let him know that Harry was the only one who had been forgiven.

"Hello again." one of the twins flung his arm around Harry's shoulders as he spoke.

"Who would have thought that we'd be running into you again so soon." Put in the other one.

"Ah," cried the first, dramatically waving his free arm. "It must obviously be fate!"

"Indeed, now, tell us…"

"How good are you at pranks?"

Harry, who had perked up at the word, grinned and had opened his mouth to reply when the women interrupted.

"Fred! George! Stop crowding the poor boy." she glared at them until they had let go of Harry and retreated a few steps, their pranking spirits not quite up to the task of taking on the head of the Weasley family. "Honestly boys. I'm Molly Weasley, pleased to meet you."

"I'm Remus, Remus Lupin."

"I'm Harry… Potter." Harry had expected a reaction to his name and he was not to be disappointed. The only girl went bright red and along with the rest of her family started to stare at him in shock.

The awkwardness was broken by the twins.

"Are you really, good lord,"

"You should have said something sooner,"

"We didn't realise that we were in the company of royalty."

They were cut of by another one of the Weasley brothers bustling forwards to shake Harry's hand.

"I'm Percy, head boy of Gryffindor, if you need anything just ask me."

"Head boy?" cut in one of the twins yet again.

"Are you really?"

"We had no idea"

"You should have said."

"Wait a minute Fred I do think I remember him saying something once,"

"Or twice,"

"Or all summer." the chorused together.

"Never mind that." Molly cut in. " We're going to miss the train."

The next ten minutes was a blur of tearful goodbyes, threats (to the twins), promises (Of a Hogwarts toilet seat, from the twins, to Ginny) and the carting around of several heavy trunks and a couple of irate owls. In the end all that was left on the platform were a scattered collection of parents watching as the red train faded in the distance. Once it had faded from sight Remus took hold of Sirius and apparated away.

Back in the safety of Grimaud place Sirius changed out of his animagus form under the enraged glare of Remus Lupin.

"Now, do you want to tell me just why you followed us to the station?" Remus asked his tone like ice.

Once again Sirius gulped, wishing-not for the last time- that Harry was around to hide behind. That was the there will be consequences glare and he had already broken the rules.

"Now, Remie, don't over react."

Remus raised an eyebrow, "So not wanting you to get found out and dragged back to Azkaban is an over reaction is it?"

Sirius really, really hated consequences

_okay I'm taking suggestions, if anyone has any thoughts on what the consequences should be let me know. nothing to harsh please. something else that you should know is that this is not a romance. Sirius and Lupin are together because it's conveniant. i am not good at romantic scenes and probably will not write them unless any one specifically asks for one and gives me an idea. _


	7. Chapter 7

Okay. I owe you all a really big apology but (please don't kill me) I'm putting an end to this fan fiction. I have attempted to write some more of it however lack the motivation, also I wish to become an author in the future and the entire point of the story was for to get criticism on my writing style.

Also I am currently in the middle of writing an original story that I intend to at some point in the (hopefully) near future get published. It currently has twelve chapters, 28733 words and is the main reason for my discontinuation of this fiction. It is my baby. So if any of you enjoyed my writing style then if my book is ever published look for it under the name of **the seven falling tears. **

Also something that someone brought up was the name of my fanfic. I am aware of the usual usage of the term cub and had intended at some point-obviously not first year- for harry to have an animagus form and for the form to be a panther. The reasoning behind this is because harry is not a canine, he's too independent and is better suited to being some form of cat. A house cat wouldn't suit him as Minerva is one and he is in the house of the lions. However as he was almost a serpent he is cunning so I chose something that hunts from the shadows, as that fit's the slytherins as much as everything else is compatable to Gryffindor what with the large cat as its mascot.

I am sorry once again, however it is possible that if I can actually motivate myself to think then I will be continuing with this story. 


End file.
